Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Pewterschmidt-Griffin (born 1956) is the deuteragonist in the FOX animated TV series, Family Guy. Despite being one of the main protagonists, she also plays more of an antagonistic role after the first two seasons, becoming increasingly arrogant, impassive, domineering, manipulative, egotistical, self-absorbed, uncompromising, argumentative, cold-hearted, trenchant, caustic, abrasive, heartless, unresponsive, apathetic, shallow, and negligent of those around, especially even her own family. She was voiced by Alex Borstein, who is well-known for her portrayal of Ms. Bonnie Swann on the hit satirical comedy show MADtv. Personality Though initially appearing to be a typical doting house wife and ideal mother and despite her beauty and sexiness, Formerly, Lois had many dark aspects. Lois appears to have a taste for Sadomasochism (S&M), dressing as a dominatrix in "Let's Go to the Hop", putting out a lit cigarette on her arm in "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", asking Peter to put his finger in a bullet hole and twist it when he accidentally shot her in "Barely Legal" and directing Peter to kick her breasts in "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag". Several times Lois has forced Peter to have intercourse with her, yet she sees nothing wrong with this as she believes men can not be forced to have sex.She has made it clear several times that she never wanted to be a mother. In "A Fish out of Water" when her and Meg go on Spring Break, during the awkward car-ride she tells Meg that she took birth control but taking antibiotics made it not work, evidently causing Meg's birth. In "Peter's Daughter" she instructs Meg on how to have a miscarriage". Chris was also said to be the result of a broken condom in "Emission Impossible", with the resulting lawsuit paying for the Griffin's house.Her one-year-old baby Stewie is very much intent on killing her. Incidentally, this could be a direct result of smoking pot whilst pregnant with him. Her relationship with Meg is a complicated one. She has a way of being supportive and destructive at the same time. When being hurtful, she is extremely caustic. It's been said in "Screwed the Pooch" that Meg is not really Peter's daughter, but her biological father is named Stan Thompson.However, in newer episodes, she now has a more non-caring personality and will often show absolutely no emotion or interest in some very emotional situations, and in other cases draw pleasure from others misery. Some examples being when Meg was upset about not being invited to a party hosted by Chris in "Stew-Roids", she just gives up, gives her daughter some pills and a Sylvia Plath novel, walks out stating "whatever happens, happens". Meg even stated she loved her in "Peter's Daughter", only for Lois to not even respond. When Brain was leaving in "Quagmire's Dad", she doesn't even look away from the television to state her goodbyes. Later in that episode when Quagmire was stating that his father wants a sex change operation, she leaves the room while stating "have fun at the circus" which could either be a cruel joke at Quagmire or barely paying attention to the conversation. She also has occasionally laughed at Brian such as when she and Peter laughed at Brian when he unknowingly had sex with Quagmire's father and did not bother to tell him why they were laughing at him. It is highly suggested this is due to Peter's constant antics which have severely worn her out throughout the series. In "Jungle Love", she also purposely drew attention to Chris so that he could be hazed on his first day of high school or gave Meg a school lunch in "Stew-Roids" consisting of nothing but food waste and a picture of herself eating a chicken leg. Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deuteragonists Category:Cheater Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Evil Spouses Category:Evil Parents Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover Category:Torturer Category:Friend of Hero Category:Cannibals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Evil Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Evil Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Related to Villain Category:Athletic Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Officials Category:Heroic Liars Category:Friend of Villain Category:Tomboys Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Genius Category:Astronauts Category:Super Hero Category:Heroic Cowards Category:Main Villains Category:Main Heroes